KittyxDudley Tribute: Hot
by XxTwilightSparkleRainbowDashxX
Summary: This is where the tribute of Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy make love to each other and by the way. Here is the song called "Hot". I wanted to make sure that I'll leave it here for the tribute by me, BatgirlIsHere4Now. KudleyFan93 and tuffpuppy101


**This is my first tribute and then I wanted to make sure that this is the love for Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy where they have making out somewhere in the closet and by worthy and also Kitty and Dudley where in the hotel room and also they laugh and then he pushed her on the bed and kiss her in the mouth and then she kissed him back on the mouth by then they have started making out.**

**The music is in there but this is the "Hot" the song by Avril Lavigne**

_Ah, ah ah_  
_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_The two had started kissing each other in the lips so then the two had had started making out in the closets and hot kissing_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed_

"Should I take the rest of my clothes off?" he said. "Or should I keep them on, & let Kitty take them off?"

He thinks about this.

"I'll go with the second choice!" he said with a wide smile on his face. "Now, that's one of my dreams, that's gonna come true!"

Then he lays back in the bed & wait for Kitty.

It wasn't long, before he hears Kitty's voice.

"Are you ready, baby?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Dudley replies.

"You're so gentle and cute, Dudley." said Kitty

"You're so gorgeous, baby!" said Dudley

_I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

"Baby, want to make out some more and more?" asked Dudley

"Sure thing, honey." said Kitty as she kissed Dudley some more and more.

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop

"Dudley, you make me so hottttt!" said Kitty as she moan.

"I made you wanna drop even more." said Dudley moan.

_It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
_

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! That's it. Do me more!" said Kitty.

_You make me wanna scream_

_The two continue making out and then they came out of the closet and then sat on the bed_

"I've got a surprise for you." Kitty said. "And it's somethin', that you're gonna love."

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

"I hope, that's she comin' out naked." Dudley said to himself. "Or something close to being naked."

Then Kitty stands at the entrance to the bathroom.

She was in a sexy lacey dark green nightgown, which stops above her thighs.

"So, how do you like it?" she asked in a sexy tone, as she did a sexy pose.

A wide smile spread across Dudley's face & his eyes went wide.

"I don't like it." he said. "I JUST LOVE IT!"

Kitty laughs as she walked sexy up to the bed.

"I knew, that you would, baby." Kitty said, as she started scratching Dudley's chin.

"Uh, d-d-did you buy t-t-this?" Dudley stuttered, as he was enjoying this sexy action from Kitty.

"Yes, sweetie." Kitty said in a sexy tone. "I brought this several days ago, just for you."

Then she smiles sexually, as she sees Dudley enjoying her under chin scratching on him.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been_

"I know that you can make me feeling all better, let me just take it in" said Kitty.

"Can we do that again, soon?" asked Dudley.

"Can I make you say everything, can I make you say everything I said?" asked Kitty.

_And I can make you say everything that you've never said_

_And I will let you do anything again and again_

"Of course I can!" said Dudley.

"Baby, give me some kinda sugar and you're definitely tasty." said Kitty.

_Dudley and Kitty went out on a little date for awhile and then Kitty look at the time and then she looked at the T.U.F.F thing and then always then it was then again_

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know_

"Kiss me, gently." said Kitty in a soft voice.

"I'll hold you tight whenever I need, Honey." said Dudley

_Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go_

"I love you, Dudley." said Kitty.

"I love you too, Kitty." said Dudley_._

_Dudley puts his on Kitty's hips and waist and then his palms is on her face and then he kissed her on the lips and they started moving with their bodies_

_Ooh, yeah yeah_

_The two continue kissing and kissing and kissing for like 5 minutes and then suddenly the Chief came in and saw Kitty and Dudley are making out_

"What the? Agent Katswell and Agent Puppy? You two love birds?" asked the Chief

"Lovebirds?" said Kitty and Dudley.

"Lovebirds? Dudley, Oh My God, I told you making out was a bad idea." said Kitty.

"Kitty, should we make out somewhere else?" asked Dudley

"Should you two suppose to be at for work instead of making out?" asked the Chief.

"Of course, Chief, we were suppose to be working for the T.U.F.F Agents." said Kitty.

"I thought you two are friends but now." said the Chief. "You two have become a couple for now."

"Couple love, I love you, Kitty Katswell." said Dudley.

"I love you too, Dudley Puppy." said Kitty.

As the two kissed each other on the lips and by the way, they make out officially for now

_You make me so hot_  
_Make me wanna drop_

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_  
_You make me wanna scream_

"What's up, hot stuff?" asked Dudley.

"So, you're ready now?" she asked in a sexy tone.

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

Then Kitty climbs into the bed & Dudley grabs her by the waist.

He pulls her close to him, until they had their lips locked and was kissing each other passionately.

Kitty then put her hands onto Dudley's shirt & started undoing the buttons. And in response to this, Dudley directed his hands upward to Kitty's breasts. He rubs them softly. Kitty moans to this.

"Mmmm." she mutters, still kissing Dudley.

In response to Dudley's breast rubbing; Kitty then started pulling off the unbuttoned shirt. Dudley stops kissing & lifts his arms in the air, to make it easier on Kitty to take the shirt off.

Kitty tosses the shirt onto the floor.

"Babe, you look ridiculous. I can barely stop, I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream!" said Kitty moan.

_Kitty had screamed because Dudley is making her going insane._

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me_

_"I think you are so warm!" said Dudley._

_"I think you're my baby and I love you so much!" said Kitty_

_The kiss continue and then they finally had stopped_

_"Wow, I guess we had a great time, babe. So want some Vanilla, Dudley?" asked Kitty._

_"Sure thing, babe." said Dudley._"

Now, to take off that undershirt." Kitty said.

Then she takes off Dudley's undershirt & tosses it alongside with the dress shirt.

She then looks at Dudley's muscular chest.

"Mmmm!" Kitty said, as she started rubbing & tickling his chest. "I love your muscular chest!"

Dudley laughs from the sensation from Kitty's fingers, as he was quite ticklish.

"I see someone's enjoying my tickling?" Kitty said in a sexy tone.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

Then he starts to feel an erection coming.

_The two had plopped down on the bed and then they had started sleeping together and then they have cuddle in so much with comfort bed. The song had ended until they have done it._

**Thanks for everything, now according to KudleyFan93 and tuffpuppy101, I have made the new story of Kitty and Dudley. I love Kudley fans. DudleyPuppyxKittyKatswell, FIMH (Forever In My Heart), this is the abbreviation word and by the way. Thanks to me by BatgirlIsHere4Now! Love Ya'll hope you enjoy this...I'll leave it here for the review**_  
_


End file.
